


in which no one underestimates the power of the dark side

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Comic-Con, Conventions, Cosplay, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lightsaber Battles, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Star Wars References, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, danny is a cinnamon roll with weird costume tastes, danny needs to watch star wars asap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: or: Danny, Colleen, Ward and Claire go to NYCC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, tumblr user tumblingup1 wanted _Danny, Colleen and Ward a night out (maybe Claire too) doing something Danny's never done, friendship all around and of course with a Danny/Colleen love or fluff scene at the end!!_ Er, I read them doing stuff together rather than HAVING A NIGHT OUT and since I went to a convention that weekend I thought that of course they all had to go to one as well and - yeah. I can resist dressing people up in SW characters up to a point, as in, NOT MUCH AT ALL. The title is mine for once, nothing else belongs to me and really the amount of fluff in here is ridiculous. Sorry not sorry.

“Don’t you _dare_  say anything,” Ward says as they grab back their tickets and walk inside the Javits Center.

Colleen wants to laugh until she cries, but she doesn’t. Instead -

“I was just going to say that your face matches your _costume_  perfectly,” she replies very calmly. _Claire_  laughs instead.

“What’s so funny?” Danny asks, obviously not getting the entire point.

“… You haven’t gotten him to watch -” Claire starts.

“ _Shut up,”_  Ward replies, scowling under his hood.

Well, it’s true. It’s not that she doesn’t get why he’s being like _that_  - after all, he really can’t afford to be recognized and wearing a costume was the easiest option, given that they’re at a _convention_. She doesn’t even remember clearly how they got _here_  in the first place - she’s sure Danny had read something about SDCC tickets being sold out in half an hour and he had been fairly perplexed about what the hell SDCC was one evening when they were all eating at her place, take out still courtesy of that same restaurant he got it from the first time. Claire had explained him and he had said something along the lines of _oh, it sounds cool, can’t we go to anything like that_ , and - listen, denying Danny something when he pulls out the _I’ve spent most of my life in another dimension practicing martial arts and I’m so out of touch with things regular people my age do all the time_  is hard. Which is why _all_  three of them somehow got roped into it.

Ward had groaned and said he’d have found some suitable costume - people tend to not recognize Danny if he shaves completely and wears his so-called _hobo clothes_ , but they would recognize _him_.

Which was all good and true, but then he showed up in  _perfectly tailored_  Anakin Skywalker getup, the attire from the last prequel movie with the huge black cloak that would cover his face, and Colleen and Claire haven’t managed to stop giggling ever since because that was some fitting choice, _and_  Ward’s scowling pretty much sells the entire thing.

Of course, the irony got completely lost on Danny, who hasn’t, in fact, seen Star Wars (Claire had muttered something about _were his parents criminals_  before letting that go) and who merely complimented Ward about how impressing it was.

Which had meant that Ward was preening whenever he wasn’t scowling.

Anyway, that was for the entire part where they queued. Now they’re inside and shit, how fucking crowded is this place? And they’ve barely even stepped inside. Colleen almost regrets having passed on a costume, maybe dressing up as damned Magneto would have given her an excuse to push people out of the way, then sees Danny’s face.

He looks… damned ecstatic.

“Wow,” he says, “there’s… _so many_  people.”

“Well, it’s… huge,” Claire says while Ward scowls some more - wow. People actually _do_  move aside and give him thumb-ups as they do. Maybe Anakin Skywalker-just-about-to-give-in-to-the-dark-side does work when you need to terrorize people out of your way.

Then someone shouts _fuck the Jedi_  at them as they wave passing them by and Claire breaks into a fits of giggles.

“… I think I should watch whatever movie that costume’s from,” Danny declares a moment later.

“You should have a while ago,” Colleen agrees. “But let’s get a move on. We can go to the cosplay contest - hey, Ward, you could participate -”

“Yeah, because I totally want someone to recognize me and publish the pictures. _No_.”

“Right. Uhm, I guess, let’s just go to the Artist Alley,” she decides. That should be safe enough, _right_?

So they head over there. Claire follows checking the plan and Danny just looks around as if he’s just fallen into another dimension, but he doesn’t seem to be minding it.

“It’s so cool,” he declares after another ten people have wished that the Force be with them and some _twenty_  have told Ward that they also hate send.

“ _What_  exactly?” Ward asks, dragging the hood a bit farther down.

“Just, everything? Everyone looks so happy,” Danny replies. “And the costumes are just - _cool_ , okay? I mean, some of these look handmade, and when’s the last time you’ve been someplace with _this_  many people doing something they like together?”

… That’s a point, Colleen has to concede. 

“Next time get one,” Claire tells him, clapping him on the back.

“Why not,” Danny replies at once.

“Only a Sith deals in absolutes!” Someone dressed - right, like Obi-Wan Kenobi - shouts at Ward as a friend drags them to some panel.

“Well, I haven’t turned yet!” Ward shouts back. “ _Figures_.”

“You should have challenged him,” Claire tells him. It turns into bickering Colleen draws out in order to slip her hand into Danny’s - it’s _nice_  to do it and she hasn’t indulged into this kinda thing enough, and he grasps her fingers back at once as they head for the aforementioned Artist Alley.

“So,” she says, “are we signing him up for the cosplay contest without telling him?”

“That… would be mean?”

“Right, I didn’t say anything.”

“I like it, though. The costumes. I mean, you can be anyone you want and there could be anyone under one of those. It’s… liberating?”

Before Colleen can answer, someone dressed as darned Daredevil crosses their path and Claire does a double take to take a picture. 

“Amazing,” she mutters, “too bad he can’t appreciate it.”

“Who?” Danny asks.

“The real one. He’s blind.”

“You _know_  -”

“I said you weren’t my first rodeo with superheroes, Rand, and I don’t mean just the guy who sends me letters. So, Artist Alley?”

They do head there even if it takes them a helluva long time because people keep on stopping Ward for a picture and at some point he has to relent but always makes sure no one can see his eyes under the hood, but the kids all say that they like it better because it’s _more Dark Side_. Danny looks utterly baffled at that - they really need to make him watch those movies as soon as possible.

Actually, at the _tenth_  time someone stops them for a picture, Colleen can’t help noticing that Danny kind of looks like he’d really like to try out the whole costume thing, and maybe they should have thought about that before coming but who even guessed, and she figures it’ll be for the next time -

Until someone pushes in Danny’s hands some kind of flyer that advertises some sort of costume booth for last minute cosplays or people who came without but decided they wanted one.

“Do - do they sell costumes here?”

“Looks like it,” Colleen confirms. “Hey, just go get one if you want to dress up.”

For a moment, Danny looks _very_  excited at the prospect, and then his face falls. “I - I don’t even know anything I could dress as, though? I mean, I remember a few comics but…”

“Oh, stop it with that gloomy attitude,” Claire declares, grabbing his arm. “You don’t have to _know_  any costumes.”

“If you think you’re leaving me alone to deal with people wanting pictures -” Ward starts.

“Nah, I think Colleen can stay with you and guard your virtue while _we_  go shopping.” And then she’s dragged Danny towards wherever that booth is.

For a moment, Colleen and Ward look at each other.

“Was that a good idea?” He finally asks.

“I don’t have a clue,” Colleen admits. “Let’s hope it was. Next time don’t get the _good_  kind of costume, maybe they’ll leave you alone.”

“ _Excuse me_ , if I have to do this I should at least do it properly.”

Colleen decides that given who she’s talking to it makes perfect sense and takes a bunch of other pictures when kids stop by, and she won’t tell Ward that it’s obvious he’s kind of gloating by now.

And then Danny and Claire show up again, and Danny’s wearing -

“I’m telling him,” Ward says the moment he realizes that Danny’s actually the one inside the fairly well-done Darth Vader costume trailing next to Claire. “ _Seriously_?”

Claire shrugs but her eyes have a smug look that isn’t fooling anyone. “Hey, _he_  picked it because he said it looked cool, I wasn’t going the one killing his enthusiasm.”

“Are you sure you’re breathing under that mask?” Colleen asks instead - if it’s the cheap kind of costume, maybe it’s not a good idea that Danny stays under that thing for the entire day.

“Oh, it works great,” Danny says, his voice coming out… well, distorted. “It’s all very comfortable. I’m just not sure about the sword, they said it came with the set but it looks _weird_  -”

“You have to turn it on -” Ward starts.

“Wait, is it like yours? Are we from the same movie?”

Christ, Colleen isn’t ever going to admit that it’s _cute_  how excited Danny sounds about being _from the same movie_.

“About that -” Ward starts.

“Oh my God, that’s fucking _awesome_ ,” another kid interrupts. “You came as a _pair_? Amazing. You guys mind if we get a picture? With the swords out? Pretty please?”

Danny’s only too happy to concede that and it’s obvious they showed him how to turn on the lightsaber that went with the costume, and the kids leave looking ecstatic. Not before informing them that -

“There is a lightsaber tournament in an hour,” one of them says. “You guys sure you don’t wanna do it? Because you both look great. Have a good time!”

“… Lightsaber tournament?”

“It’s the glowing sword thing,” Ward sighs. “By the way, we’re the same character.”

“ _Sorry_?”

“Yeah, uhm, I’m your character before he goes with the bad guys and you’re him _after_  he goes with the bad guys. Anyway, you can forget about the tournament, I can’t _fight_  with this.”

“That’s - that’s _great_ , though,” Danny replies, and shit, okay, Colleen’s so _not_  going to go in between those two rekindling old friendships or _what_ , but Ward kind of looks happy that Danny thinks it’s cool? _Christ_. “And - uh, how do these things work? Because like, that sounds nice, but -”

“ _Star Wars_  was inspired by a Japanese movie,” Colleen informs him. “If you can use a katana you can use that, too, it’s basically the same principle.”

Danny seems to consider it.

Then - “Okay, sounds fun. I’m signing up.”

“… Please, just don’t win it or you’ll have to tell them your name,” Ward says a moment later.

“… Right. Sounds fair. I’ll just lose on purpose at some point. So, where do I sign up?”

Whoever made that mask _really_  paid attention to the voice distortion, didn’t they?

They ask around and head in the direction of whichever hall they’re holding the tournament in.

“By the way,” Colleen tells him as they go, “if someone says hi just reply _may the force be with you_.”

“And if anyone asks _anything_  about sand, just reply that you don’t like it and that it’s…  _coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere,_ ” Claire adds.

“And if you see that they expect you to say something but don’t know what, just say _I have a bad feeling about this_ ,” Ward adds, but now he also… seems sort of amused. Maybe he came around.

“… Okay. Anything else I should know?”

“Uhm.” Colleen thinks about it. “If someone dressed like _this_ ,” she says, looking up quickly a picture of Luke on her phone, “shows up, just tell him, _Luke, I am your father_.”

“ _The force is strong with this one_ ,” Claire adds.

“And, _you underestimate the power of the Dark Side_ ,” Ward goes on. “You should be good with that.”

“… What the hell does even happen in this movie? Never mind. I’ll find out soon, I guess.”

He signs up.

Colleen is _not_  surprised that he lasts until… the quarter-finals or something and then he purposefully loses to a girl dressed like the protagonist of the new movies, which makes her fairly proud of _having beaten Darth Vader_ , and for some miracle it turns out they actually gave Danny good advice because he somehow manages to blurt out the lines at the correct places and questions, and by the time they’re done with the tournament Colleen’s fairly sure he’s grinning under that mask.

Well, whatever else happens with the rest of the day, they definitely didn’t waste their time for now.

–-

“So, how was the first day?” Colleen asks as she kicks the door of her apartment closed and Danny takes off the mask - shit, he’s drenched with sweat under it. Good thing it’s _December_.

“ _Great_ ,” Danny agrees, “though maybe I guess that if I’m going back with this on tomorrow maybe I should watch… like, _one_  of those movies? How many are there anyway?”

“Seven,” Colleen tells him. “I guess we’ve got time for one, it’s not _too_  late. But how come you picked _that_  costume?”

He shrugs, dropping on a chair. “Well, it covered the whole face, and it was one thing, but it just - looked cool. I don’t get what’s the problem with _sand_ though, I don’t think _any_  would get under all these layers -”

“That character _has_  issues with it,” Colleen snorts, and then kicks off her shoes before moving over to his seat and throwing a leg across his lap. “But you’re going to find out later. I think that I’d like to do something else now.”

“Oh, as in?”

She smiles as she reaches out towards his neck and takes his cloak off, throwing it on the ground. “Luring you back from the dark side, from one. Losing all of those clothes wouldn’t hurt a bit.”

“Are you volunteering to do it yourself?”

“Someone has to,” she chuckles, and she’s reaching out for - well, there _has_  to be a zipper or something at the back, and groans out loud when his phone buzzes.

“Uh,” Danny says as she realizes that it’s shirt he has to take off, not a zipped full costume, “it’s Claire. She says she and Ward stayed out for _drinks_.”

“Don’t tell me they’re _drunk_.”

“No idea, but she says that tomorrow they’re bringing a Leia costume for you, whatever that means?”

Colleen grabs the phone from his hands, hits _reply_  and turns on the vocal recorder.

“Claire, if these two idiots are coming as _Anakin Skywalker_ , forget that I’ll dress like his damn daughter. Find something else or _nothing at all_.”

Then she turns the phone off and throws it on the sofa. “We were saying?”

“Well, you were going to tempt me back to the light or something, weren’t you?”

“Ah, _that_. Coming right up,” she says, not even trying to hide the smirk that’s crossing her lips, and then she leans down and kisses him full while opening up the zipper for good - she doesn’t break the kiss as she moves her hands on his wrists and take off the gloves, and she swallows the small moan that escapes his mouth as she rolls her hips so that she can feel _exactly_  how bothered he is.

Hell, _she_  doesn’t really think she can wait long enough to get all his clothes off. She climbs off his lap, gets rid of her jeans and her underwear, grabs a condom from the wallet he left on the table this morning and goes back to where he’s sitting. Danny lets her take off his belt with a fairly satisfied smirk and his hands grip at her hair as she rolls the condom over and sinks down on top of him after pulling down costume and underwear - he _definitely_  was feeling bothered, as much as she did for sure, and if the neighbors hear her as his hips jerk upwards and his hands run through her hair as he brings her down for a long, messy kiss, well, too bad. If they hear them, she honestly can’t give a fuck, never mind that he owns the damned building.

And if neither of them lasts too long, she’s _entirely_  willing to go for a round two after they finish watching the first _Star Wars_ , which she will _not_  ever call _A New Hope_  - there’s a limit to everything and she draws it at the prequels.

–-

When the next day Claire and Ward show up at the door with an _Obi-Wan Kenobi costume that seems tailored from her_ , she can only ask, “Seriously?”

“Hey,” Claire says, “you said their _daughter_  was not a good idea, we figured that their _wife_  would be awkward, Luke would have been even more, this one was just the perfect mid-way.”

“And how come _you_  aren’t dressing up?”

“You think I want to get caught in your drama even when I’m dressing up? No damned way.”

“She has a point,” Danny agrees. “And I’m sure you’d look great in _that_.”

Colleen sighs and decides that she could do worse than wearing that.

Maybe she’ll just go and win the lightsaber tournament to even things out, she thinks as she leaves the bathroom, and then she sees how Danny looks at her the moment she comes out in the open.

Well, she thinks, _maybe_  she’ll see what happens if she keeps this thing on, because if it turns into him trying to _lure her to the dark side_ in reiteration for yesterday, she’s totally down with that.

 

End.


End file.
